Users may utilize a vendor or manufacturer website to order products to manage inventory at, for example, a personal computer. However, users typically search for a specific product on the website, enter a quantity to order, and checkout to process the order, or separately wait to checkout the order until obtaining a purchase order approval.
Accordingly, as the above steps are disjointed and dependent on user search and input, a need exists for alternative tools to streamline the inventory management process and methods of use of such tools.